


Messing With A Psychiatrist

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [27]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Acting, Crack, Crazy, Disguise, Funny, Humor, Kaito causes trauma, Multiple Personalities, Silly, kaito is a little shit, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: Kaito dresses up and polishes his acting skills in an attempt to mess with someone
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Kudos: 48





	Messing With A Psychiatrist

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 13 2019  
> Posted June 26 2020

"So Bakuro Tokai..." The receptionist glanced up from the files in her hand to greet the teen. He was a slight male with somewhat messy black hair with cyan blue tips and green eyes, he looked like the average teenager while dressed in dark green baggy pants and a Kaitou Kid hoodie. He also had a small clover studded earrings and a Kaitou Kid symbol on a thin chain necklace around his neck. "You've come to see a Psychiatrist to help with your multiple personality disorder?" She inquired softly, nobody else was in the waiting room so she didn't have to be as discreet.

Tokai nodded, green eyes fluttering about the room as the teen seemed to curl in on himself. "Y-yeah..." Tokai mumbled, barely audible.

The receptionist gave him a sweet smile before leading him towards one of the offices. "Dr.Maka is a very understanding woman, I'm sure she can help you feel at ease" She replied as she opened the door and gently nudged him into the room.

"Hello Bakuro-san, it's a pleasure to meet you" A woman in her late twenties greeted, she had slightly frizzy blond hair and wore black square framed glasses over her brown eyes, her clothing was the usual violet scrubs of the clinic. "Please take a seat" Dr.Maka offered, motioning towards a really comfy looking squishy green armchair.

"Please just call me Tokai" Tokai replied softly, keeping his head lowered as he walked over and took a seat.

"Okay Tokai, how aware are you of your personality switches?" Dr.Maka inquired.

Green eyes narrowed as Tokai cocked his head to the side "Damn well, I've always been aware" He snarked in distaste. Dr.Maka blinked in surprise before giving him an understanding smile.

"I see, that's very fortunate" She breathed, taking note of how seamlessly Tokai had slipped into another persona.

"You know what's also very fortunate?" Tokai replied, green eyes gleaming darkly as he causally examined his nails. Green looked up to meet her gaze, a dark smile playing on his lips. "This place has video cameras..." He mused, Dr.Maka felt a shiver run down her spine at the sudden, veiled threat? She wasn't sure but she was also suddenly very thankful for the video cameras, despite how they had no sound.

Dr.Maka forced her posture into a relaxed one. "I see" Her smile was weak but it was the best she could do when faced with this particular persona. "I've never seen someone change as often as you are..." She paused before continuing "Have you always been like this? Or is this a new development?" Tokai stood up from his chair, causing her to instinctively tense in preparation to flee.

A wide grin plastered itself across his face as he stood on his left foot, extended his arms out and did a few twirls like one would do on ice. "I've always been like this pretty lady!" Tokai chirped, ending a spin with a low bow as green eyes looked up through lashes and winked. "I'M SO FUCKING MESSED UP!" He suddenly screeched, crouching down, eyes wide as he grasped at his hair before bolting up into a defensive stance, eyeing the room wearily.

Dr.Maka observed in wide eyed silence "It's not fair!" Tokai wailed covering his face with his hands, tears freely falling down his face in a steady flow. "I wanna be normal!" Tokai whimpered, crouching back down onto the floor.

"It's okay" Dr.Maka cautiously stood up from her chair and took a few steps forward, she'd never seen anybody switch personas so fast nor had so many in her whole career, which wasn't too long, but also not considered to be short. "I'm sure we can find a way to at least change how often you change" She offered a small smile as she offered him her hand to help him up.

Tokai suddenly somehow sprung both backwards and sideways at the same time, a maniacal laughter erupting from him as his body did random twitches and contortions. Dr.Maka looked on in horror as she debated calling in the medical team to sedate him or security, though would he just be put back here as a permanent resident anyways? "NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER! YOU CAN'T CONTAIN ME!" Tokai screamed maniacally before seemingly bursting into a pile of glitter.

Dr.Maka froze, eyes wide as she looked around the room, Tokai wasn't there, yet there was nowhere to hide. "Tokai?" She called out to the empty room, feeling a little silly when she received no answer. Where could he have possibly gone? Uneasy, she headed towards the front desk.

"Mika" She called towards the receptionist "I seem to have lost my patient... Bakuro Tokai" She added for clarification.

Mika blinked at her in confusion as she looked through her files "Dr.Maka..." She paused "You had no patients today... You're actually supposed to be at home on break..."

"What? No!" Dr.Maka shook her head "I had a patient with severe multiple personality disorder by the name of Bakuro Tokai come and see me"

Mika looked at her with concern "Are you okay?"

* * *

"Dear god, Kaito, please tell me that your story is made up..." Saguru breathed, already knowing the answer. He pitied the woman greatly.

A Kid grin spread across the brunette's face as Kaito proudly shook his head. "Nope! It's absolutely true!" He snickered deviously "Jii-Chan was the receptionist that led me in and he erased me from all of the cameras so it looked like she was talking to herself.

Saguru looked at his friend in horror "You can't do that! She'd be locked up in the clinic if they think she's crazy!"

The brunette have a bored shrug "I don't really care, I caught that bitch making fun of people who were mentally ill" Indigos darkened "Someone like that shouldn't even be in that line of work" The magician scowled.

The blond raised a brow "How did you come upon that information?"

A small blush tinted the magician's cheeks as he looked away "Shin-chan and Aoko ganged up on me about my phobia so now Shin-Chan escorts me to the clinic..." Kaito paused "Aoko tried but she's too easy to escape from..."

Saguru smirked "I take it exposure therapy isn't working?"

Kaito sent him a death glare "I knew she'd get found out, since from my observations, she can be rash when not acting during her job" He pulled out his phone to show the detective an old news screenshot. "She accidentally yelled at them that there was no way she could be like ' _those people_ '" He flashed a grin "She got fired on the spot!"


End file.
